1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction features of recreational vehicles (motorhomes, vans, SUVs, trailer, amphibians, houseboats, and the like) and more particularly, a modular-monocoque system and component parts which assembled combinations yield a variety of new recreational vehicle utilities.
This present invention relates in part to streamline cowling rooftop deck assemblies for vehicles as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,988-STREAMLINE ROOFTOP DECK FOR MOTORHOMES which claims . . .
A vehicle rooftop deck system comprising:
a plurality of streamline cowlings enclosing the perimeter of a vehicle rooftop;
a plurality of rooftop safety handrails which fold down to a low profile for travel, which fold upward for use, which enclose the perimeter of the rooftop when in the upward position, and which affix to the rooftop;
folding rooftop furniture, backs of which support the safety handrails, and which backs fold down to a low profile for travel and which backs fold upward for use, and furniture understructure which affixes the furniture to the rooftop and which affixes the streamline cowlings to the vehicle rooftop.
With additional claims that include . . .
wherein a raising and lowering convertible top unit is fixed in place within the deck.
And this present invention further relates to my invention application Ser. No. 09/766,966xe2x80x94ROOFTOP DECK SYSTEMS FOR VEHICLES which claims . . .
A vehicle rooftop deck system comprising:
a cowling enclosing the perimeter of a vehicle rooftop;
a plurality of rooftop safety handrails which fold down to a low profile for travel, which fold upward for use, which enclose the perimeter of the rooftop when in the upward position;
folding rooftop furniture which backs fold down to a low profile for travel and which backs fold upward for use.
With its additional claims . . .
wherein the cowling is one-piece.
wherein the cowling and furniture understructure are one-piece.
wherein the cowling, furniture understructure and a rooftop deck are one-piece.
wherein the one-piece cowling, furniture understructure and deck assembly form the roof of the vehicle.
wherein the cowling and a deck are one-piece.
wherein a number of sub-assemblies form a one-piece molded roof-deck structure.
wherein a number of sub-assemblies form a one-piece monocoque roof-deck structure.
wherein the system is also comprised of the vehicle roof with a hatchway through the roof to the interior of the vehicle.
wherein the vehicle is a motorhome.
wherein the vehicle is a trailer.
wherein the vehicle is amphibious.
wherein the furniture folding backs support the safety handrails.
wherein the cowling encloses only a portion of the perimeter of a vehicle roof
wherein the safety handrails only enclose a portion of the perimeter of a vehicle roof
And also, this present invention relates to my invention Application of May 10, 2002 Ser. No. 10/142,403xe2x80x94SEATING, HANDRAILS and CANOPY FOR ROOFTOP DECK VEHICLES which claims . . .
A vehicle rooftop deck system comprising:
a raising and lowering roof-cover atop a vehicle exterior rooftop deck;
a rigid uppermost surface of said roof-cover;
a plurality of rooftop elements supporting said roof-cover;
a drive linkage connected to said elements for raising and lowering them in unison;
a power actuator to raise and lower said supporting elements;
a waterproof vertical raceway locating said actuator system below the rooftop deck;
a plurality of rooftop affixed safety handrails which raise and lower under said roof-cover;
and a plurality of rooftop affixed seating which raise and lower under said roof-cover.
With its additional claims . . .
wherein the roof-cover is fabric.
without a powered drive linkage.
without locating the actuator system below the rooftop.
without the safety handrails.
without the seating.
without a combination of one or more of the following . . . the powered drive linkage, with out locating the actuator system below the rooftop, without safety handrails, or without the rooftop affixed seating.
wherein the vehicle is a recreational vehicle (motorcoach, motorhome, trailer, camper, van, caravan, sport utility vehicle, and the like).
wherein the vehicle is amphibious.
wherein the vehicle is a watercraft (houseboat, boat, and the like).
without the raising and lowering roof-cover.
without a combination of one or more of the following . . . the roof-cover, handrails, the seating, the powered actuator.
and where the seating backs incorporate the handrails.
This new invention herein is an enhancement of the rooftop cowling systems of my said pending and issued patents, incorporating some elements of the aforementioned inventions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the recreational vehicle industry, room xe2x80x9cslide-outsxe2x80x9d to increase interior space have been limited to one or two small sized units along an exterior sidewall of a vehicle, so as to leave sections of the sidewall in place to support the roof of the vehicle. My previous rooftop inventions with cowlings, referenced herein, provide for a roof side-profile that is about two feet in height above the sidewall. This tall height cross-section of a cowled roof, when suitably stiffened in structure (internal truss, monocoque, modular monocoque, or other stiffening means) no longer requires central portions of the vehicle sidewall to support the roof, thus allowing for a slide-out nearly the length of the vehicle. In addition, because the slide-out is nearly full vehicle length, the slide-out can be much wider (compared to the vehicle width) than previous slide-out designs, and the slide-out can rotate outward from the side of the vehicle in addition to sliding out from the sidewall.
It is known in the art for recreational vehicles to have composite roofs and monocoque roofs of a low height cross section, but it is not known for recreational vehicles to have a tall height cross section which outer edges are substantially higher than the central roof plane. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,792 (Cooper 1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,378 (Romesburg 1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,430 (Dewald 1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,802 (Dewald 1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,002 (Tiedge 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,346 (Miller 2000), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,612 (Crean 2001).
Similarly, in the recreational vehicle industry, attempts have been made in the prior art to permit a relatively modular approach to manufacturing of vehicles, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,662 (Arehart 1941), U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,230 (Hutchison 1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,023 (Shimizu 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,482 (Riddle 2001), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,654 (Sommer 2001). The subject of the known art is of modular sub-assemblies used for constructing a single type of vehicle. On a broader scope, it is seen that motorhomes, trailers, amphibians, and houseboats (and other recreational vehicles) are comprised of similar elements and similar equipment. For example a typical 40xe2x80x2 motorhome will have a diesel engine, a separate diesel electrical generator (Genset), a bank of batteries, a toilet with holding tanks, a freshwater pump system and tank, an on-board battery charger, a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a rooftop deck. Similarly, a typical 40xe2x80x2 yacht may also have a diesel engine, a separate diesel electrical generator (Genset), a bank of batteries, a toilet with holding tanks, a freshwater pump system and tank, an on-board battery charger, a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a rooftop deck. Viewed on this broad level, it becomes possible to develop a vehicle construction system where a limited number of modular elements can be assembled into motorhomes, trailers, yachts, houseboats, amphibians, and other recreational vehicles.
Finally, the motorized recreational vehicle (motorhome) industry bases the size of their vehicles on available pre-manufactured chassis and engine units from diesel engine, truck, and bus chassis manufacturers. This limits the design and capacity of motorhomes to these pre-manufactured engine-chassis combinations. This engine-chassis limitation, in turn, limits the potential of the said Modular Monocoque RV Construction System from which a number of varying size and powered vehicles can be assembled from a small library of body and drive line components. Consequently, a related Modular Hybrid Electric RV Drive System, functioning in consonance with the said Modular Monocoque RV Construction System is desirable. Hybrid Electric Drives are not new in the art, nor are steering axles, independent suspension drives, multi-motor traction drives, and retractable drive wheels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,058 (Curry 1984), U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,785 (LaBlanc 1086), U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,752 (Tanka 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,131 (Manning 1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,278 (Nelms 1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,578 (Curry 1995), U.S. Pat, No. 6,152,475 (Poole 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,672 (Severinsky 2001), U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,926 (Pritchard 2001), U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,806 (Spaniel 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,209 (Goehring 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,927 (Tamai 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,638 (Mizon 2002), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,924 (Schiebold 2002). While these are all disassociated systems, a Comprehensive Modular RV Hybrid Electric Drive And Construction System for recreational land and water vehicles is not now known in the art, and it is therefore a new utility.
A Comprehensive Modular RV Hybrid Electric Drive And Modular Construction System for recreational vehicles, including motorhomes, trailers, amphibious vehicles, and houseboats, and with full-length vehicle widening slide-outs.